I'm not dead Let's have dinner
by parwal
Summary: Post Reichenbach. Il crollo di un uomo e il tentativo disperato di recuperarlo da parte dell'altro. Si rincontrano ma come persone nuove. Due anime ormai distanti che in qualunque modo si separino saranno comunque destinate a rincontrarsi. In ogni modo.


**I'M NOT DEAD. LET'S HAVE DINNER**

 **-Sorry-**

 _I'm not dead. Let's have dinner -SH_

You're late, too late.

 _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, John -SH_

Who are you?

 _Do you really care? -SH_

No, actually I don't.

But please, can you stop signing every message with "SH"?

 _Why?_

Thank you. That's really too much for me. I'm going mad and I don't want anybody to remind me that.

 _I'm sorry, John._

Yeah, I got it.

Confuso? No, non proprio. Infastidito sì. Non arrabbiato ma infastidito, tediato, seccato. Ecco sì, seccato, così si sentiva.

Seccato e stanco, molto stanco.

Non solo una stanchezza fisica; certo, c'era anche quella, ormai le sue ore di sonno erano dimezzate, ma quello lo aveva già vissuto; questa volta era peggio, molto peggio. Era stanco di lottare, stanco di combattere, stanco di vivere. Certo non aveva pensato al suicidio; lo aveva sempre considerato un gesto vigliacco, codardo, e lui era un soldato, un coraggioso soldato, aveva sempre affrontato tutto, a volte aveva avuto paura, a volte aveva perso, ma aveva sempre combattuto. Questa volta no, non avrebbe più lottato.

Era stanco, troppo stanco.

E ora cosa? Uno sconosciuto annoiato che si diverte a vederlo impazzire? E' troppo. E lui è stanco. Si è arreso, non ha neanche voglia di arrabbiarsi. Non aveva neanche voglia di rispondere. Ma in fondo si stava annoiando anche lui. Non stava vivendo, stava vegetando, e vegetare è noioso.

Risponde, cercando di trasmettere ai tasti tutta la sua stizza. Aspettava una risposta? Sicuramente non _quella._

" _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, John -SH"_

E' dispiaciuto? Perchè è dispiaciuto? _Ora_ John si sentiva confuso, decisamente confuso.

Se è uno squilibrato che cerca di impersonare Sherlock, e altro non può essere, non conosce il personaggio. Sherlock non si sarebbe mai scusato. Ma in fondo anche John iniziava a pensare di non averlo mai veramente conosciuto. Perchè _quel_ giorno, _quel_ maledettissimo giorno che si ripresentava alla memoria di John ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi, _quel_ giorno che aveva segnato la sua vita, dividendola brutalmente in un prima e un dopo, _quel_ giorno John aveva visto buttarsi uno Sherlock diverso, fuori dal personaggio. Lo aveva già visto combattere con le emozioni, ma quella volta era stato diverso. Perchè non le stava combattendo, ne era preda, e non sembrava irritato, al contrario sembrava voler convincere un pubblico dell'autenticità delle sue emozioni, delle sue _parole_. Ecco, a quelle parole John non aveva creduto. Ma il pianto, il chiaro e profondo " _scusami"_ che gridavano i suoi occhi, da quello era stato profondamente scosso.

Ed è per questo che John pensava di non averlo mai conosciuto realmente, perchè quello " _scusami"_ che aveva percepito inconfondibile in quel gesto gli era sembrato dannatamente reale. Ed è per questo che ora, di fronte a quel messaggio di uno sconosciuto probabilmente squilibrato, si sentiva crollare.

Lo stato vegetativo che aveva raggiunto in quei tre lunghi, lunghissimi, quasi infiniti anni, improvvisamente si interruppe, e John vide la superficie di quella bolla che aveva con cura costruito per isolarsi dai sentimenti, per salvarsi dalla sofferenza, bruscamente lacerarsi.

E fu brutalmente catapultato nella realtà. Una realtà che per lui ormai era solo piena di sofferenza, e dalla quale si era escluso proprio per evitare questo dolore, che adesso era tornato a stringergli lo stomaco impedendogli quasi di respirare.

La mano tremante solleva la tazza, gli occhi ancora fissi sul telefono. _E' solo uno sconosciuto._ continua a ripetersi, _solo uno sconosciuto_. Ma non è più quello il problema, ormai la bolla si è lacerata, la sicurezza dissolta. Ora deve ricominciare, ci sono voluti tre anni per diventare immune, passivo alla vita stessa. Ora deve ricominciare.

Sente le lacrime farsi strada sul suo volto, calde lacrime che da ormai troppo tempo non sentiva. Trema. Riesce a prendere un sorso del tè ormai freddo nella sua tazza. L'autocontrollo del soldato è andato in frantumi.

Tutto quello che riesce a fare è spingersi in un angolo del divano e rimanere lì singhiozzante; dovrebbe prendere dei tranquillanti, lo sa, ma non vuole, non ora. Adesso può piangere, e tutto ciò che vuole è piangere. Dopo tre anni poteva sentire di nuovo quel dolore pungente e nitido, quel dolore che lo spaventava così tanto, che lo aveva fatto fuggire dalla vita. Ma ora che poteva sentirlo di nuovo non sarebbe scappato, non lo avrebbe respinto, no. Perché era tutto ciò che gli rimaneva, perdendo quello avrebbe perso Sherlock.

così, tremando, nella terrificante consapevolezza di non poter tornare indietro, si addormenta.

Solo qualche ora dopo si risveglia, sorpreso, questa volta non erano stati gli incubi a strapparlo dal sonno, in effetti, non c'era stato nessun incubo.

Quasi rilassato, ma forse più che altro spossato, trova la forza per rispondere al messaggio: _"Who are you?"_

Non c'è più il fastidio, ma non è neanche curiosità, solo confusione, e ancora tanta, tanta stanchezza.

Lo squilibrato ribatte secco, ha ragione, perfettamente ragione, e questo lo disorienta ancora di più.

Ma alla fine torna anche la stizza. L'autocontrollo del soldato si sta ricomponendo e solo un piccolo brivido lo percorre a quelle parole _"I'm sorry, John"._ Ora anche lui vuole rispondere secco, senza lasciar trasparire le sue emozioni, e questo è difficile, perchè John è appena stato attraversato da migliaia di sensazioni differenti e contrastanti, attraversato e soprattutto attaccato, assalito e poi divorato dalle sue emozioni. " _Yeah I got it"_ , gli sembra di essere stato sufficentemente freddo, questo dovrebbe bastare a scoraggiare il suo squilibrato da possibili altri messaggi.

Due, tre, cinque, dieci minuti. Non risponde. Bene.

No invece, non va affatto bene, John non si sente bene. E' notte fonda, è stanco, dilaniato, non ha più forze, si addormenta di nuovo, questa volta profondamente.

Si sveglia ed il sole è già alto, entra dalle finestre, filtrato ma non abbastanza dalle tende. Inonda il salone fino anche alla cucina, è di un'allegria contagiosa, fastidiosa, inutile.

L'uomo è per sua natura fortemente condizionato dal clima, e così sarebbe ben contento di poter lui a sua volta condizionare questo. Ed è per questo che quella mattina, John, il cui stato d'animo non è facilmente influenzabile, non sembra propenso a farsi contagiare dall'allegria che ha ormai invaso il piccolo appartamento. Ed è per questo che John avrebbe desiderato pioggia, nebbia, freddo e umidità. John avrebbe decisamente gradito una di quelle giornate in cui tutto quello che vorresti fare è raggomitolarti nel divano seppellito in una coperta, con solo il naso fuori per respirare e una tazza di buon tè caldo in una mano. E magari un giornale, da sfogliare più che leggere, alla ricerca di qualcosa che occupasse la mente senza richiedere troppo impegnativo lavoro.

E invece no. Il sole splendeva, e non sembrava intenzionato a farsi sopraffare dalle nuvole, che erano invece completamente scomparse dal cielo. Ma soprattutto John doveva andare a lavoro. Ed era tardi, molto tardi. E sicuramente c'erano già pazienti in attesa, molti pazienti in attesa.

Insomma quel desiderio di una giornata tranquilla, passata a guardare le gocce di pioggia che sbattono sul vetro della finestra e poi giocano a rincorrersi fino a terra, quel desiderio espresso probabilmente solo dal suo inconscio si infranse non appena John, svegliatosi, tornò alla realtà. Quella realtà che ora sembrava così lontana, la realtà che si era ricostruito in questi tre anni, la realtà nella quale lui aveva un lavoro fisso e serio, una fidanzata che sicuramente sarebbe presto diventata sua moglie, e poi la madre dei suoi figli. La realtà che aveva creato senza vivere, perchè non la sentiva sua, non la voleva. Da dentro la sua bolla di sopravvivenza non si era reso conto di star costruendo una vita esempio, banale, normale, noiosa, e soprattutto che non voleva. Perchè sì, Mary gli piaceva, ma mai avrebbe potuto sostituire Sherlock, e di questo John si era illuso, che potesse rimpiazzare Sherlock con una vita normale, che chiunque si aspetterebbe da un uomo come lui. O meglio, sperava di poter chiudere con il passato, di poter ergere un muro che lo divideva da questo, che lo divideva da Sherlock; in modo da ricordarlo, come se fosse stata un'altra vita, una vita migliore, e ora ricominciare con una vita normale, accontentarsi di quello che potrebbero avere tutti. Una moglie, un lavoro, una famiglia. Ma era davvero questo che voleva? No, non era questo, ma aveva semplicemente smesso di chiederselo, per poterci convivere, per potersi rassegnare. Ma ora se lo chiede di nuovo, è davvero questo che vuole? No.  
Ma cosa fare? Si rende perfettamente conto che il suo futuro sarà senza Sherlock. Ma come sarà, quindi? Il futuro con Mary lo rassicura. E' questo che deve fare, sposare Mary, per sopravvivere.

E' stato solo un attimo, quello in cui John ha pensato di buttare tutto via, ma per cosa? Per una vita vuota? E' stato solo un attimo, ora sa quello che deve fare, e anche se ora non lo vuole ancora sa che ci si abituerà.

Sono le 11:47. Il suo turno in ambulatorio è iniziato da quasi cinque ore. Farà in tempo ad arrivare per il secondo turno, dopo pranzo.

Si lava, si veste e inizia a pensare ad una scusa plausibile. Esce, è pronto ad affrontare la giornata. La sua comune, ordinaria giornata.

\- Note d'autore -

So che è un tema un po' vecchiotto quello del post Reichenbach, ma ho ritrovato questo primo capitolo di un mio passato progetto, e ho ben pensato di spolverarlo e riportarlo alla luce.

Potrei continuarlo, come potrei lasciarlo qui a marcire, non so bene dove possa portare. In ogni caso intanto è qui, e chi sarà stato così impavido da essere arrivato a leggere fino a qui giù è il benvenuto per quanto riguarda i commenti, belli o brutti che siano *3*

È la prima cosa che pubblico, non maltrattatemi troppo .


End file.
